One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 25
"Or is it?" Chrono asked before he dropped his hands to the ground, "Time Warp!!" A large portal opened up, dragging everyone in. "Damn. We gotta do something!" Yelled Swizzz. "I know." Raion said calmly. "Goodbye." He lunged for the center of the portal made of pure quantum energy. When he made it, the portal broke. Everything stopped. After a few seconds a large explosion destroyed the ground around it. "RAION!!!!!" Yelled Kent. "One down. A few more to go." Chrono said smugly. "You're dead!!" Growled an enraged Jericho. He charged with his body embed with Busoshoku Haki. "Buso Koka: STAMPEDE!!!" With each step he took he left a large footprint in the ground, shaking the earth he treaded on. - Raion fell down, and saw the island, the one they were at. He saw an old man, and that jerk Terry, sitting a dn talking. "So, you want me to kill... You?" "The young me." "Ahh. What do I get?" "Easy. Your true future." "Ahh. Excellent. Wait, why if it isn't our friend... You." "Yes." - Jericho and Chrono went head to head. Jericho attacked recklessly, allowing Chrono to easily dodge each one of his attacks. "Come on Jericho. Is this the best you can do?" Taunted Chrono. "Damn you!!" Jericho lunged one last time, when he looked up at Chrono his fate was sealed. "Time bomb." Chrono landed a punch to Jericho's face sending him flying back along with a time bomb attached to him. In a few seconds an explosion erupted and Jericho was at the center. "Two down. Next!" "DIE!" The entire Alpha squad appear over head, ready to cut down Chrono. "Well... I'll count you all as 1 guy. That's about as much power you do have." Chrono makes a portal, and they all fall through. "Three. Who's next?" Chrono asked. "How about...." "HOW ABOUT YOU!!!" Shouted Kent. His hands still giant. He thrusts forward his robotic fist. On the receiving end, Chrono braced for impact. He held his ground, and was forced back several meters. Kent landed a few meters in front of him. "You are by far the most stubborn opponent I've fought." "Why thank you. I pride myself on being number one. Now Newgate. Any more tricks?" "Three. GOLEM!!" He called. The dormant giant came to life and rushed to his side. "I want you to break down." Everyone stopped. In shock of what he just said. Obeying his master the golem broke into a pile of old and new gears. Kent picked through the pieces and pulled out a large blue energy storage unit. "Thank you Golem." "That was a waste Newgate." Remarked Chrono. "You could've used that golem for something a bit more useful." "I did." Kent put the energy unit into the robotic laser arm. "Surprise number one." He takes off the arm and tosses it back to Beta. "You remember what to do right?" "Yeah I got it." Beta dashed behind the scenes. "Like I'd let you get a-" Chrono was hammered in his chest, blow for blow something inside him broke. He looked back down at Kent. "What? I decided to go back to the good old days." His hands were large and mechanical. "The days where just my Gia Gia no Hanmā was enough to kick ass." Beta, starts to fix some things up, and Caramel waltz through. "Need help?!" "Just distract him!" "Got it... BETRAYAL!" Caramel jumps through, and fixes up the metal. "You... You helped?!" "Yes, yes I did." Caramel Jumps toward the group, and lands on Kent's head. "Dammit Clown what do you want?" "I want to help. By help, I mean I was ordered. Riker guessed you had a plan. He wants me to help. So, in case it fails, he can finish off Chrono! How may I help backstab this idiot?" "By getting off of me!" Kent throws Caramel off his head. "Listen up. As long as you don't mess this up. This is the plan." - Rosa and Swizzz grew impatient. "So why are we just sitting here?" Asked Swizzz. "I mean, my bounty is higher than New Gears. So why am I sitting back here?" He jumped off the large plant and dashed for the battlefield. "That bastard didn't even let me talk." Rosa responded. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Time Warp Arc